


The Prince and the Doctor

by Comatose995



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Cancer, Common Folk, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Army, Mentions of drugs, Omega John, Prince! Sherlock, Protective Parents, Rehab, Shakespeare, Starting Over, Stubborn Sherlock, Traditions, awkward dinner, low self confidence, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose995/pseuds/Comatose995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John a soon-to-be Omega army doctor meets Sherlock an Alpha prince who is subjected to university after he finds himself in a bit of trouble to better relate to the people. When these two meet they are too different to get along but will they soon see that perhaps they are meant for each other?</p><p>This fic does take place in England making the Holmes the royal family, however I've taken the liberty of giving them more power then they currently have and have also changed some of the customs/rules to fit the story. I will try to update every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John sucked in the fresh air of home. He had just gotten back from basic training in Kabul but being an Omega, was not allowed to stay and do a full tour with his mates. Even though Omegas had been allowed into the military for over a quarter of a century they were still too "delicate" to fight in the front lines. Instead the were subjected to desk jobs or in John's case, off-combat medical staff which brought him to now, his last year of basic university levels before medical school.

"John!"

John ran up the walkway and hugged his Mum. She was an Omega, rather short in stature with blond short hair and a little on the portly side. John took in the familiar smells of roses and baked bread before pulling away. "Hullo Mum." He said with a smile on his face.

Valerie Watson held her hand up to her sons cheek with tears in her eyes "Oh my boy I missed you."

John beamed "I missed you too Mum."

Valerie pulled away and looked her son up and down "Look at you, you're wasting away! Do they not feed you in that desert?"

John rolled his eyes at his Mother's worrying "Not exactly on the priority list, giving us a home cooked meal. We had better things to do."

Valerie shook her head "Well glad that's all behind us. No more running around like that worrying us silly young man. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard your training group was shot at!"

Johns smile diminished he was trying to hide that tidbit from his family "I'm fine Mum. It's was a freak accident. We were in our designated training ground and unfortunately the enemy found out where it was and thought we would be easy targets. We had it under control and ran them off before anything major happened."

Valerie took a deep breath and shook her head "Regardless, having a young Omega out in those conditions should be a crime. I'll never understand your need for danger."

Before John could once again have this argument with his mother a big burly voice from inside the house came "Is that my boy?"

Johns father, Bruce Watson, also a portly man but tall in stature with stubble on his cheeks and years of hard work showing on his face; reminiscent of a time when the man used to work on the family farm in Scotland as a boy with a thick Scottish accent to boot, a true Alpha through and through, came and embraced John so hard he thought he was going to be crushed. "Ah laddie! Good to see ya! Have you been giving the Queens army a what for?"

When Bruce let go of him and he was once again able to breath he smiled at his Dad "Tried to Da."

Bruce light punched his sons arm in good spirit "That's my boy. Let no man stop you. You got the makings of a true tough. Unlike the fancy poofs these days who can't seem to understand what goes into a hard days work."

Valerie rolled her eyes "I can't believe you encourage this."

Bruce gave his wife a questioning look "What? Just because my boy's an Omega doesn't mean he has to take life on the chin. You stay strong you got that son?"

John gave a half laugh "Yes sir."

"Good boy." Bruce said with a smile. "Come in and let's eat! I'm about to eat my own hand!"

_____________________________________

John cut another piece of the roast and put it into the homemade roll and enjoyed the savoury richness of the meats juices. Living on bland toast and turkey sandwiches could only go so far.

"So Johnny, when do you start school?" Bruce said spooning himself another helping of potatoes.

John swallows the bit of food in his mouth "Next week."

Bruce nodded "I spoke to George at Traders. Said you could have your job back."

John nodded and smiled "Brilliant, I've missed that old pub."

Bruce smiled "Well, don't want you getting lazy. Just because you've been in a desert the past three months does not mean you can forget that hard work does a man good!"

John smiled "Yes, Da."

Valerie was eating her meal much slower then the boys in her household "Oh John, I almost forgotten, do you remember your young Omega friend Samuel?"

John looked at his Father for clues to where this conversation might be going "Well we were lab partners but I wouldn't consider him what you call a friend." In fact John could remember the boy who was scrawny and light skinned very shy. And he was no help at all when it came to group projects.

"Well anyways, while you were gone he was bonded and is now expecting a baby! His mother Katie told me and they are over the moon! But it does lead me to wonder...do you ever consider yourself doing that?"

"Valerie..." Bruce said warningly.

Valerie looked at her husband "It's a legitimate question! You and I are not getting any younger dear and John needs to settle down. All this army doctor stuff is fine for now but John, you have to understand that you'll want to have a family."

John set his fork down a little more forcefully then necessary "Mum! That's not what I want for myself! I want my own life and my own career before I settle down and bond."

"But darling don't you understand? The chance may pass you by and before you know it, it could be too late."

"For Gods sakes woman the boy is only 23 years old. Give him a break." Bruce said.

"Mum, I want to do what's best for me right now. I want to have my own life! What's so hard to understand about that!"

"But what if you meet the right one? The right Alpha comes along and you expect them to what? Wait for you while you do whatever it is you do?"

Bruce put an arm on Johns shoulder "My boy's got a good head and if any of them Alphas get any where near you, you come and find me." He gave his son a wink.

John smiled at his Dad's attempt at humour. "Trust me Mum, this next year I'm going to be too focused on school to even look at Alphas. Like Da said I'm a 23 years old Omega, just back from basic training in Kabul, trying to get into medical school. Nothing exciting is going to happen to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope you have a good rest of your day Your Highness."

Sherlock glared at the attendant behind the desk and half threw the clip board with his signature. The past two months had been utterly tedious and the sooner he got out of here the better.

Mycroft was waiting at the main doors with the head of security Greg Lestrade. Before Sherlock could take one foot out the door Mycroft grabbed his arm and pulled him close "Remember what we talked about. You were in here for exhaustion, saying nothing of your little hobby and keep your head down low. Don't answer any questions and head straight to the car."

Sherlock threw Mycroft's arm off of him "I'm not a child! It's your fault I'm in here in the first place!"

"Yes, brother mine. It's been my evil plot all along to trick you into having a raging cocaine addiction which landed you in this rehab facility. Your deduction skills are as crisp as ever." Mycroft said sarcastically.

Greg cleared his throat and put his hands on the doors "You ready?" He nodded to Sherlock.

Sherlock just scoffed "Just open them."

As soon as the doors were open thousands of reporters began taking pictures and asking questions.

"Your highness is it true you went to rehab for a drug addiction?"

"Is it true that you were framed?"

"Is it true that you faked the rehab stay in order to reject the crown?"

Sherlock was pushed through the crowd as his private security tried to make a somewhat path for him to the car. He hated this, hated this life, in normal circumstance the "rebuilt" family member would come home to tears and promises of things to make them better. But then again being born with a crown on your head and a sceptre in your hand is anything but normal.

They managed to get in the car and then they were off to Buckingham Palace. Sherlock crossed is arms and slid down in his seat. Mycroft was giving his stupid superiority smile to his brother "You know we sent over the nice suit for a reason. I'm sure Mother and Father wouldn't appreciate you showing up in an old t-shirt and sweats."

"I'm sure our parents wouldn't mind me showing up in the way they sent me away." Sherlock said looking out the window.

"For the last time Sherlock you are not the victim here. You are the crowned prince of England and the next Alpha in this family, it's time you start acting like it."

The words stung but Sherlock remained silent and stared out the window looking out at the country that would one day be either his kingdom or his prison.

______________________________________

They were lead immediately to the main room of the palace. The staff tried to look like they were busy but Sherlock could see that they couldn't keep their eyes off the wayward prince looking just as disheveled as he left.

Before the doors were fully opened Greg entered the room "Your Majesties, his Lordship Mycroft and crowned Prince Sherlock."

Siger and Violet looked up from their work and stood to greet their sons. Mycroft stood proud as Sherlock dragged his feet like a child that was about to be punished, though he kept his stubborn facade.

Violet looked at her son and nodded to Greg "Thank you that will be all." She then tuned to the workers in the room "Leave us." Then waited for the staff to vacate.

Siger walked up to Sherlock "Could've dressed better."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Sentimental greeting as always Father."

"Why don't we all sit down." Mycroft said holding out his hand to the couches.

Mycroft and Sherlock say on one couch while Violet and Siger sat on the other. An uncomfortable silence befell the family as the parents stared at their son and Sherlock avoided eye contact.

Violet then broke the silence "So Sherlock I hope your holiday was beneficial."

Sherlock clenched his teeth then gave a dramatic sigh "For fucksake! Don't make it seem like I was at the sea shore! You sent me away!"

Siger raised his voice "Like you gave us a choice boy! Don't make this to be our fault!"

"Who's else could it possibly be?! I had the entire situation under control!"

"Yes because lying face down on your bedroom floor in vomit because you overdosed on cocaine is the pure sign of having control!" Siger yelled.

Violet being the traditional and timid Omega that she was held her hand out to silence her Alpha and her son "Sherlock darling you have to understand, you have responsibility to this country. You can't act like a child forever."

Siger continued "Whether you like it or not you are the crowned prince. Someday you will take my place as king."

Sherlock groaned in annoyance "Why not just give the job to your golden son! He's far better suited for a life of being a pompous arse!"

Mycroft spoke up "You know as well as I brother that my place is better served behind the scenes, besides you know the law, an Alpha must take the throne, I being an omega cannot."

"Well then change the law!" Sherlock yelled "If we can't do that what the bloody hell are we good for?!"

"Now you see here!" Siger bellowed "An Alpha as ruler has been the tradition for thousands of years! So help me God if those laws change under my watch!"

Sherlock silenced, this pointless arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere, he just wanted to disappear into his study and fiddle with his microscope. Before that though he knew they needed to discuss the consequences of his actions "So what is it this time? Forbid me to help Lestrade out with security? Lock me in my room until I must assume the throne?"

Violet looked to her husband for permission to speak before she started "Actually your father and I have discussed an....alternative if you will."

Sherlock glared "Being?..."

Violet cleared her throat "It has been no help to your character that you are known as the 'mysterious' prince. There for we are going to push you out into society with the hope that the media will grow tired of you while at the same time understanding that you are a prince of the people and will rule in such a way."

Sherlock did not like where this was going. "What are you expecting me to do?"

Siger then stepped in "Henceforth your private studies are no longer required. You are to tend University like your fellow peers and Greg will accompany you to make sure you stay on task."

Sherlocks face fell "You expect me to mingle with the thick heads of society! I can barely stand anyone! What makes you think this is a good punishment for me!"

Mycroft turned to his brother "Come now Sherlock don't think of it as a punishment think of it as an opportunity to get to know the people."

Sherlock turned to his parents "And if I refuse?"

Siger glared back at his son "I cut you off financially and put you in a rehabilitation Center until you say yes."

Sherlock weighed his options and knew he only had one choice. He had to rely on his funds to continue his experiments "Fine."

Violet nodded "Good. Go wash up for dinner darling. We have a meeting with the Prime Minister tonight."

Sherlock immediately got up and stomped out of the room not without kicking the table with a vase from the 18th century and shattering it into a million pieces.

Siger sighed "That boy is going to be the death of me."

Mycroft stood and straightened his jacket "Well what can you do? Sherlock has always been a strong willed Alpha. No matter how much we wish it, he won't change all we can do is hope he is a steady and just King."

Siger put his hand on his sons shoulder "You know if you were an Alpha Mycroft I would happily give you the throne. But you know my feelings about laws and traditions."

Mycroft nodded "I know Father. Being an Omega is my fates curse but I think I better serve from behind the throne then on it."

Siger nodded "Good man. Now let's fix what your brother has torn down."


	3. Chapter 3

John walked out of the university with his new class schedule passing by fellow students who were doing the same but also moving into the dorms. To keep costs down on his family he opted to stay at home, the army may pay for his schooling but room and board were his responsibility since he was an Omega and not needed as much.

It still miffed him, the restrictions on Omegas in England but at the same time the country was at the forefront for Omega rights, in some places Omegas still weren't permitted to attend school so he had to count his blessings. Still, he wanted to fight along side his mates and be permitted to do everything an Alpha could. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Class started the next day and along side a full schedule he also had his job as a barmen at the local pub right by the school. He couldn't complain really he absolutely loved his job at Traders and the owner George was one of his Dad's best mates so he worked with his schedule and treated him well.

While going over his schedule for the next week John didn't notice the black sleek car that almost hit him. He gasped and jumped back but the car continued to go forward. "Arsehole." He said under his breath, granted he should have been paying attention but at the same time the driver should have noticed him or at least stopped to apologise. He then looked at his watch and continued on his way to Traders.

_____________________________________

Sherlock looked out the window once the black car he was in stopped. He vaguely noticed a young man who jumped back when he wasn't paying attention and almost ran into the car but the memory was fleeting and he could care less.

Greg was sitting right next to him. According to his job description for this assignment he was to make sure Sherlock didn't get in any more trouble. Easier said then done he knew but he was willing to try even if he was a glorified babysitter. "Your highness?"

Sherlock took in a deep breath "Just look at them Lestrade. All these students hoping to better themselves by studying, thinking the world is theirs when in reality over half of them will end up in mundane jobs and relationships all the while breeding a new generation with the same thoughts and ideas. What it must be like in their funny little brains, it must be so boring."

Greg groaned "You know it might help your situation if you were pleasant. Maybe then you could make some friends and make this place bearable." 

"Who said anything about wanting or needing friends? I'm just here to do as my parents ask and get home as quickly as possible."

Greg rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Your Highness. Shall we unload the car and get you set up in your room?"

Sherlock nodded and opened his door. Out of the boot of the car he only grabbed the box with his microscope in it and headed up to the dorm rooms.

Greg gave an exasperated sigh "Are you going to grab anything else?" He called after Sherlock.

Sherlock gave him a genuine confused look "Why would I do that when I have you and the driver to do it for me?" He then turned around and walked straight into the building.

Greg and the driver looking at each other but as their prince bided them, grabbed the rest of his luggage and headed into the building. Of course not without a few curse words under theirs breaths.

When they got in the building they found Sherlock just standing in the middle of the hallway staring at the wall. "What are you doing?" Greg asked.

Sherlock turned to him "I honestly have no idea where I'm going."

Greg laid down the suitcase he was carrying down in anger "We went over this five times! You assured me you were listening!"

Sherlock glared at Greg "Since when have I ever listened to you?"

'Fair point' Greg thought but he still wanted to strangle the boy. "3rd floor room 2."

Sherlock nodded and headed to the elevator. The driver and Greg waited for Sherlock to press the call button but when Sherlock gave them a 'what-are-you-waiting-for look' Greg pressed the button.

They got up to the room and Greg unlocked the door and stepped inside the room. "Good God." He said.

The room was rather small and had two small mattresses on each side of the room, two plain wooden dressers, and one small desk. The walls were white but some of the paint was peeling and black stains from previous tenets scatter the walls. This was absolute horror compared to the palace.

Sherlock stepped from behind Greg and examined the room. He set his microscope on the small rickety desk then nodded his approval "Yes, I think this will do quite nicely. Just set the luggage anywhere and Lestrade organise the room however you see fitting." He then went to lay on the mattress on the right side of the room in his thinking pose.

Greg pursed his lips in anger but had the driver just set the luggage down. "Good luck" the driver said and closed the door behind him.

Greg looked over to Sherlock "Sherlock." He said to try to get his attention "Sherlock." He said a bit more louder and firmer. Still not getting an answer he walked over the the bed and shook the boy "Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked confused then angry about being pulled out of his thoughts "What?!"

Greg stood straight "Look I know this isn't your ideal situation but let's get one thing straight, I am not your maid! My job is to protect you and make sure you don't anything stupid! You are going to help me set up this room and were are going to try to make the best out of a bad situation. Who knows it might be fun?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "You're ideas of fun are truly mixed up."

Greg let out a deep breath "How about if you help me fix the room up then I'll buy you a pint. It'll already show your parents you're trying and maybe get you home faster."

Sherlock immediately sat up and gave a fake smile "Excellent idea."

_____________________________________

Believe it or not the night before classes started was one of the busiest night at Traders. Students wanted to have "one last night of freedom" before having to commit to books and school work. 

John was running around serving beer and chips to every table. Every once in awhile a wayward Alpha or Beta would pinch his arse or holler something blush-worthy but he learned early on in this job that if you ignored them they would get bored and move on to their next victim.

Greg and Sherlock sat in the back of the pub as Sherlock stewed and Greg drank. "At least act like you're having a good time." Greg said almost under his breath.

Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts "Who said I'm not? I'm just sizing up my classmates. Do you see that girl over there? The one who has tear streaks in her eyes wearing the lavender top? She just recently found out the Omega she was sleeping with, not dating mind you, is pregnant now she's certain she'll have to give up school and get some low level job."

Greg rolled his eyes "I wouldn't do that out loud. I'm used to your little magic trick since I've been with your family for awhile but others might not appreciate it."

Sherlock looked offended "It's not a magic trick. I'm just observing. And when things go wrong at the palace you don't seem to mind it."

"You're right, but in public it's not that good. Here." He handed him a few pounds. "Go buy us another round."

Sherlock looked at the money "Why me?"

Greg raised his eyebrow "You're trying, remember?"

Sherlock got up in a huff and headed to the bar.

John was drying a glass when a tall, dark haired Alpha came up to the bar. He was rather attractive but John tried to be professional. "What can I get you mate?" He said with a smile.

Sherlock peeked over the counter "Um...." Sherlock thought "To be completely honest I've only had fine wines and aged rums before and I don't know much about any of...this. So I guess your finest ale."

John couldn't help but laugh a little "Ale? Are we in the 18th century now?"

Sherlock looked puzzled "Why on earth would we be?"

John wiped the grin off his face "Nothing is was a joke. I wouldn't consider anything we have here 'fine' but...I could get you a Greene King. Has a nice finish to it."

Sherlock nodded "Fine. Two if you don't mind."

John got two glass and put them under the tap. "By the way if you just call it a beer people will know what your talking about. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Sherlock put his elbows on the bar and leaned foreword "I was in private studies until now, my parents thought it best that I come join the masses."

John handed the two glasses to Sherlock "Can't be all that bad."

"It can be when I'm a genius and I'm forced to mingle."

John furrowed his brow "Think highly of yourself do you?"

"I don't have to think I know."

John crossed his arms "Okay then."

Sherlock stood up putting the palm of his hands on the bar and straightening his arms "For example I know you are an Omega studying to be in the medical field but not a midwife or a nurse like Omegas usually do but an Army doctor. You've just gotten back from basic training in the desert where your training group was shot at. You told your family that nothing major happened as to not worry them but failed to tell them that a bullet grazed your left shoulder, nothing major mind you but enough to need stitches. You are currently on birth control instead of the birth control and heat suppressants they made you take in the army with the hopes to get your heats back on schedule. Now there's only one question I need to ask you. Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Johns eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "That was....how did you know all of that?"

"I observed. I can smell the birth control but it's only very faint under your natural smell although it has a slight hint of sterile meaning you still have some suppressants in your system. You have a tan line on your writs and neckline which means you've been out in the desert and the only reason to go is because you are in the army. Being an Alpha I know Omegas are not allowed to fight in combat, you look to bullheaded for a desk job so you're training in the medical field. It'll get you close enough to the action while still abiding by the restrictions put on your gender. You're favouring your left side but not enough for anyone to notice so you're trying not to worry someone which must be your family. Too small to be major but yet if it's still giving you problems that means it was quite a wound and since you were training I can only come to the conclusion you were under attack. The only question I cannot answer is were you in Afghanistan or Iraq."

Johns eyes were still wide "That was amazing. Completely extraordinary."

Sherlock now looked confused "Really?"

John smiled "Absolutely."

Sherlock seemed surprised "Usually people tell me to bugger off."

John smiled and held out his hand "I'm John."

Sherlock looked at the out stretched hand for a quick second before grabbing it "Sherlock."

John tried to think that name sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember for the life of him where he had heard that name before.

Sherlock saw the brief flicker in Johns eyes and groaned "Oh God."

John looked worried "What is it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "You're attracted to me."

John blushed and looked embarrassed "I...I mean..."

Sherlock stood a little straighter "Let it be known I will not have you throwing yourself at me. I do not need some witless Omega wanting to fuck me."

John started getting offended "Look I never said-"

Sherlock groaned "If you want to take off your clothes for me do it quickly in the back so that way we could get it over with. Mind you I won't sleep with you but at least it'll put the sexual tension out of the way."

John was getting angry "Excuse me?"

Sherlock leaned foreword again "You heard me. Go in the back and take off your clothes for me."

Johns had enough and punched Sherlock right in the face. Sherlock who was not expecting the blow fell to the floor and the pub got quiet as they were all trying to see what was going on. John came around the other side and pointed his finger toward him "I don't know who you think you are but I'm not some whore! Come back to the pub when you learn some manners you knot head!"

George the owner, a big muscular man with a balding head, came out from the back room once he heard the yelling going on. He came to stand beside John and saw a boy on the ground holding his cheek "What the devil is going on here?"

John crossed his arms over himself and looked at his boss "This pervert was trying to get me to take my clothes off!"

Sherlock tried to speak "I was only-"

George grabbed Sherlock by the collar and pulled him up to his face "Listen here boy, no one talks to any of the Omegas that work or come in here that way! Don't come back until you've learned that lesson!"

Greg then showed up and pulled the burley man away from Sherlock "I can take it from here."

George looked at Greg "And you are?"

Greg cleared his throat "I'm the boys....uncle. I think he had just one to many and his tongue ran away with him. You know how young Alphas are."

George looked back and forth between Sherlock and Greg before nodding "Fine." He pointed towards Sherlock "But I don't want to hear him saying anything like that again! I know times are different but I still believe in treating Omegas with respect. I also think it's best that he leave and sleep this off."

Greg nodded and turned Sherlock towards the door "Of course. Thank you for your understanding." Greg then lead Sherlock out.

John watched as they left, the anger never leaving his eyes and turned around and went back to work. He hoped that he would never see that Alpha again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day getting out of bed for Sherlock was impossible. It wasn't so much the fact he was tired it was more a fact being a slave to a schedule. He was so used to doing things on his own time that having to be on someone else's schedule was punishment in and of itself.

True he has his royal duties and meetings at the palace but at least he knew that nothing could start without him and he used that to his advantage. Greg woke him up by cruelly taking away his blankets "Get up lazy bones!"

Sherlock kept his eyes shut and tried to curl himself up for warmth. "Fuck off." He said sleepily.

Greg laughed "I'm sorry Your Majesty it doesn't work like that. You have Bio Chemistry at 9, then Calculus at 11, followed by Shakespeare studies."

Sherlock groaned and sat up "Can't I just take a test to show that their curriculum is beneath me? I guarantee I'm twice as smart as these professors."

Greg scoffed as he handed him his preferred clothing of black slacks and a button down shirt that was blue. "I bet you are but try talking your parents into letting you do that."

Sherlock flopped himself on his bed then proceeded to through a somewhat tantrum by kicking off his bed sheets in a fury and making angry grunting noises.

Greg rolled his eyes "I can't wait until the day you become king and I can tell people about that way you act."

Sherlock glared but got up and proceeded to the loo to get ready.

As Greg watched the door close he received a phone call from Mycroft. Trying to be quiet he spoke in a hushed voice "I thought we agreed to call each other once Sherlock started class."

Mycroft who was sitting at his desk couldn't help but smile at the Alphas voice "Unfortunately I have not called you to exchange pleasantries, love."

Greg could hear Mycroft smile through the phone "If you weren't determined to keep us a secret we could call each other anytime to exchange pleasantries." 

"You know the reason why. I can't back out of my position and you could get in serious trouble for dating a prince when you are head of our security. In any case this is not why I called you."

Greg heard the urgency in Mycrofts voice "What's going on?"

Mycroft sighed "It seems that my young brothers little brawl at the pub last night didn't go unnoticed. Someone recognised him and sent pictures to the media. They were able to dig up the fact that he is attending University. I know we knew this was a possibility but be on the look out. In fact I think it best you walk him to and from class today."

Greg held up his hand to his face and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yeah alright. He's not going to be happy about this though."

"I have complete faith in you Gregory."

Greg smiled "Talk to you later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

_____________________________________

As John walked to his first class he noticed a sort of buzz around the campus. Not the usual nervousness or the greeting of friends but an excitement.

"John! John!" A female voice calls.

He turned around to see his friend Molly a mousy looking omega who obviously spent quite a bit of money on the outfit she's wearing.

"Hey Molly." John says and embraces her.

Milky smiles but does her best to hide her teeth that recently received braces "How was your training."

John gives a smile back "Exhausting but rewarding. Your summer?"

"Good." And that's the end of the subject but soon Molly is giggling and almost bouncing up and down from excitement "Did you hear?"

"What?"

"The crowned prince is here!"

John remembers his mother talking about the recent happenings with the royal family but never cared for celebrity gossip all that much. "Oh yeah. Whatever for?"

Molly gets really close to him to whisper her information "I heard that since he just got out of rehab he found a whole new side of himself. Apparently he begged his parents to give him another chance and as such he will be attending our school to study society and to ask us about how we think and feel. He's also really dreamy."

John started walking with Molly right next to him "Have you met him already?"

Molly shook her head sadly "No. But I try to keep updated as possible. I even have him as my background. Look."

Before she could show him the picture John looked at his watch "I'm sorry Molly but I have to go or else I'm going to be late. Catch you later?"

Molly looked a little disappointed but nodded "Okay. Bye."

_______________________________________

John was taking down notes as he listened to the Professor list the lesson plan and the supplies they would need for the Bio Chemistry class. As he was in the middle of it though a loud slam of the door occurred and John looked up with annoyance when he saw the Alpha from the bar and his Uncle.

The Professor gave a disapproving look and glanced at his watch "20 minutes late. I know you may be used to people waiting around for you Prince Sherlock but this is my class and I expect all participants to be here."

John eyes grew large. The prince? That same pervert that asked him to take his clothes off was the prince! 

The man with the prince slightly bowed his head "My apologies the Prince's security was somewhat compromised this morning."

The Professer nodded "In any matter this will be the first and last time you are allowed to be late or else you will find yourself looked out of class."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but bid a slight goodbye to Greg. 

"You can have a seat by John." The professor pointed to the stool that was empty.

John internally groaned as Sherlock sat next to him. It was almost as if his night mares were coming true.

"Now class please look to the person sitting at your table as that will be your lab partner for the year. I trust that you all will get very aquatinted with one another. Please introduce yourselves."

John was sure this wasn't true. Someone was pulling a huge prank on him. Not only was this the alpha who insulted him but this alpha was also the crowned prince and he would be his lab partner. Could this day get any worse?!

"Sherlock Holmes."

John was pulled out of his thoughts. "I know You introduced yourself quite nicely last night."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Yes but you did not know my last name and if seems like the country is still obsessed with my personal life so now you know about who I am I just thought I'd make it official."

John gave him a hard look "Listen I am here to learn and get my degree. I don't care if you're the Prince but I do care that we are lab partners and I partially rely on you to get a good grade. So do your work, show up to class, and we don't have to think, talk, or see each other otherwise. Got it?"

Sherlock nodded "Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

The publicity surrounding Sherlock attending the university somewhat increased and then all the sudden almost disappeared. That could be due to the fact that the security had been increased from just Greg to almost all of Sherlocks personal guards.

His guards weren't by his side like Greg was though they were mostly in the shadows making sure the fellow students kept the taking pictures to none. 

He barely pushed through his classes as well. The only class he pretended to at least care about was the Bio Chemistry class and that was only because John was on his arse to do his work.

One day he over slept and decided he wasn't going to go until John found his dorm room and practically dragged him from his bed.

Other then that he was doing as his parents asked until he got....the news.

Mycroft came to check in on his brother like he did every month for the past three since Sherlock was sent to the University. He was sitting at the desk as Sherlock sat cross legged on his bed with his arms crossed giving Mycroft a glare.

After some time Mycroft spoke again "I understand that you're upset but I think it would be good for you."

"When will you stop using that damn excuse! This was not apart of the deal!" Sherlock spat.

"The deal was that you'd learn some humility and understand the importance of being a good leader and blending well with your fellow man."

Sherlock groaned "This though?! What they're asking of me is entirely uncalled for!"

"Come now Sherlock. Why must you treat everything like we're putting you through torture."

"Because this is torture! Me getting a job! A job?!"

Mycroft stood up "I'm sure you'll find something. After all you have the highest recommendation."

_____________________________________

John was staring at the play he was assigned, Romeo and Juliet. He should understand this, he was English after all! But he couldn't understand any of it to save his life. When on earth was Shakespeare going to apply in the medical field? This was useless!

George gently tapped the table John was sitting at "Sorry to do this to you mate but break time is over and the new guy just got here and I need you to train him."

John sat up and rubbed his hands down his face "Yeah alright. Not like this is making any sense anyways." John got up and stretched his back "So where is he?"

George nodded his head to the kitchen "Back there."

John headed toward the back and stopped short and stared at Sherlock. "What the bloody hell?! I thought George threw you out of here!"

Sherlock stood up straighter and lifted his chin "I was in need of a job and your boss was surprised by my references so he told me as long as I could keep my manners in check and do as you tell me I could have the job."

John bit the inside of his cheek and took a deep breath "Fine." John looked Sherlock up and down "Next time you come in, loose the suit." 

Sherlock looked down and pulled on his jacket a bit "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

John laughed a bit "You look way too posh to be in a place like this."

"Posh? So you want me to what? Where jeans and a t-shirt? Is that the uniform of this establishment?"

"No, just dress like a normal person. And also loose the fancy talk. You're not having a meeting with the Pope your royal lushness."

Sherlock smirked a little at that "Lushness? I've never been insulted in such a way."

John smiled back "Get used to it. You may be the Prince but I'm the King of this pub and you're under my rule. First things first..." John went over and grabbed a mop and bucket and then shoved them at Sherlock "Clean the loo. And make sure you REALLY scrub the toilet bowls. The football team was here last night and they tend to wreck the place." 

John then turned his back and walked to the counter and Sherlock couldn't help but smile at Johns attitude.

________________________________________

It was after closing and John had just got done cleaning the counters and opened up the script to try to study it again while at the same time watch Sherlock sweep up.

Sherlock dumped the rest of the dust in the bin and looked at John. His suit jacket long gone and his sleeves rolled up "So how did I do?"

John giggled a bit "Not bad for your first day. If this Royal business never works out for you, I'm sure you could make a fine career in toilet scrubbing."

"You weren't kidding when you said the football team makes a mess in there. What on earth is their thought process in there?"

John shrugged "You learn to not think about it."

Sherlock looked over to the open script John had "Romeo and Juliet?"

John nodded "Yeah. Although I can't bloody understand a word he's saying."

Sherlock picked up the script and started to read out loud "Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!"

John shook his head "I don't understand a word." 

Sherlock looked at John "Well Romeo is saying that love is blind and can make you do things against your will." 

John looked down "A rather sad look on life."

Sherlock looked at John "I'd say a more honest one."

John shifted back and forth a bit "Listen I know I probably don't deserve it but....maybe if you could.....you could tutor me on this? I need all the help I can get."

Sherlock nodded "I could be persuaded to do that."

John smiled "Thanks." He then looked at his watch "Well looks like this place is cleaned up. Are you ready to go?"

Sherlock stepped aside and held out his hand "After you."

John grabbed his backpack and script then they both headed outside and John locked the door. They both looked at each other for a brief moment before Greg pulled up with a car. 

Sherlock looked at John "Could I give you a ride?"

John shook his head "No thanks. I'll be fine. Besides my Dad is meeting me at the tube to make sure I get home safe."

"As you wish."

John cleared his throat "Well I'll see you tomorrow then." He then started to walk away.

"Until tomorrow John."


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock found himself lying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about John for the millionth time. It was an odd feeling, he couldn't even exactly consider the two of them friends yet.....the glances, the smiles, each one of them gave him a weird feeling in his stomach that after a week of having them, couldn't be attributed to nausea.

It had been a little over a month since the two started working together and he had started tutoring John. Even though he was excited somewhat over this new found relationship he also didn't think it would go any farther then a friendly smile passing by each other but he found himself looking forward to work, class, and even his to tutoring sessions.

He sighed and turned over to face the wall, this was ridiculous. He was the Crowned Prince, he needed to focus on laws and diplomacy not an Omega with golden hair, a laugh that was like music, and the most beautiful blue eyes he'd even seen....NO! It didn't matter. He couldn't care.

But....no buts! He had to think about his future on the throne, the people, what was expected of him. Wouldn't it be nice though to have someone to share the experience with? A kind, loyal, smart someone? 

He rolled his eyes at himself, he closed his eyes and abandoned the thoughts. An Omega had no place in his life. An Omega would just distract him. He didn't need an Omega. 

He was a strong willed, stubborn Alpha born to rule and be alone. Not the strong willed, stubborn Alpha born to rule but with John by his side. Some things were to high a mark.

__________________________________________

John was getting frustrated. "This is all so bloody stupid!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "I'm the only one who is allowed to be dramatic here I will not let you take that away from me. You just need to listen."

John pursed his lips and picked up the thrown script. Thanks to being a favourite of the drama department he was able to get the professor to let them borrow the stage where the universities plays were held. He thought maybe he could get a better understanding if he was in the right environment but so far it wasn't working.

John read over the same line again "It's not making sense Sherlock. I'm never going to get it. I might as well drop out of class, go back to living with my parents, and die." He then threw himself on the stage with the script covering his face.

Sherlock sighed and thought for a second. Maybe they needed a different approach then just reading out loud. He got up and went over to John and pulled the script off his face. "I have an idea." He grabbed John's hand and pulled him up. "We are going to act it out. I will play Romeo and you will be Juliet."

John crossed his arms in a pout "Why do you get to be Romeo?"

"Because traditionally all female roles were played by male Omegas. Besides my tutoring session, my rules." He said smugly.

John rolled his eyes "If you take your crown with that same attitude I'm moving to Sweden."

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders "Fair enough. Now, we are at the masked party. It is the first time Romeo and Juliet have laid eyes on each other, not knowing who the other one is but Romeo being the lover can't seem to keep his eyes off the fair maiden and Juliet being the naive soul that she is wants nothing more then to be in love as well."

John nodded in understanding "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Sherlock opened the script and started "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." 

 

John took a deep breath and opened the script and started to read "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Sherlock stepped close to John and held his hand as he stared deeply into his eyes and spoke in a gentle tone "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

John was caught off guard a bit but he now felt a little more comfortable with the words he was reading. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

John began to smile at Sherlocks acting. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Sherlock felt the need to show off a little bit because he could tell John was enjoying this "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He then grabbed Johns side and pulled him a little closer.

John started to blush a little bit by the sentiment behind the words, even though it wasn't exactly Sherlock's words he felt as if they were meant for him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak again "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Sherlock spoke in a hushed tone and watched Johns lips as he spoke and couldn't help getting even closer to him until they were practically a breath apart. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged.  
Give me my sin again."

John and Sherlock stared at each other for a quick moment then they both moved in closer and their lips met. John closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sherlocks lips against his. Sherlock then began to move his tongue his his mouth and it tasted sweet. This was by far the best kiss he had ever experienced.

Sherlock embraced the feeling. The electrocution going through his body was more then he thought he could handle yet he never wanted it to end. Only when he needed to breathe did he pull them apart. Once he did he stared in Johns eyes and all the sudden the horror at what he just did over took him "I'm....I'm so sorry." He began to push John away and stared to walk off the stage. 

Shocked at the change, John started to walk after him "Sherlock?..."

Sherlock gathered his things "It's okay John we never have to speak of this ever again." He was sounding rushed and panicked "I have something I need to attended to. Good day." He then practically ran out of the theatre.

"Wait! Sherlock!" John tried again but for since reason he felt like he was glued to the stage. He watched Sherlock slam the door of the theatre and tried to make sense of what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next week John tried to approach Sherlock but he was no where to be found. He even tried to knock on his door but either Sherlock wasn't there or he was purposely ignoring him, either way it was disheartening.

John couldn't keep his mind off the kiss. Sure he thought Sherlock attractive but the kiss threw him off. Was it just a moment thing? Was it for real? What would he do if Sherlock felt something for him?

Did he feel that way about Sherlock?

John was then brought out of his thoughts by an annoying tapping feeling and looked up to find his sister Harry sitting across the dinner table flicking peas at him.

"Oi, Omega! I'm talking to you." She said, clearly annoyed with him.

John reached across the table and flicked her spoon that was used to launch food at him out of her hand. "Stop it!"

Harry smiled, clearly happy that she upset her brother. "Well then, answer when an Alpha talks to you, baby maker."

John grit his teeth. Even though his mother was quite traditional he grew up in a very forward thinking household. His father never let his secondary gender rule him. He would treat him just like any other person and would in fact strive to make sure his son got everything he wanted out of life despite being an Omega.

Harry though, never let him forget it. She was older, meaner, stubborn, and an Alpha through and through. He wasn't even sure Harry believed the taunts she threw his way, but he did know they were just meant to get a rise out of him. Her only goal was to upset him and he tried to never give her the satisfaction.

"Maybe if you talk to me nicely, I would answer." John said.

Harry gave a wicked grin "Oh come off it, Omega. Mummy and Daddy aren't here to protect or defend you so get angry, see if I care."

John rolled his eyes "Because that will accomplish so much, you twat."

"There you are!" She said in a fake gasp. "So as I was saying, how many Alphas have you fucked since starting school?"

He clenched his fists in rage. Ever since Harry found out he was no longer a virgin she was convinced he slept his way around London. "That's none of your business."

"Do Mummy and Daddy even know? I bet you tell them and Dad would shite himself."

"Just shut up!"

"Poor baby Johnny, no longer a baby anymore. Instead full of cock just like a good Omega should be. Bet that's what you really did for the army huh? Gave those Alphas a proper thank you for serving our queen?"

"STOP HARRY!" He then stood up and loomed over her.

Harry stood up as well and met his eyes "Or what?"

John knew this is exactly what she wanted. To make it seem like he was the brute by attacking his sister. Since they were kids she was always desperate for attention and the best way she found it was for John to attack her and then play the victim.

John gave a sigh of defeat, he would not play her games "I'm going to my room."

Harry smiled, convinced that she won "Don't forget to come down and do the dishes! Someone has got to prepare you for housework and I know for sure Mum and Da aren't doing it!"

John climbed up the stairs and shut the door. It felt good to be in here, almost like a private sanctuary away from the cruel words of his sister. But if anything he should thank her, after all she did give him a new dynamic to the Sherlock predicament.

Did he want an Alpha in his life?

____________________________________________

It's like the universe had planned a perfect escape. Right after that kiss with John, Sherlock was called away to the palace by some urgent business and he was never more grateful for the dull dinners and fake smiles. 

He was currently drinking his tea out on his balcony that over looked the gardens and trying really hard not to think of the boy who made his heart skip a beat and who's lips were as soft as they looked.

"Distracted brother mine?" Mycroft said as he sat in the chair next to Sherlocks.

He rolled his eyes "No."

Mycroft began to make himself a cup of tea from the spread that was sitting in the table between them "I must say that we are all pleased with your progress at school. Perhaps this little experiment will end sooner then we hoped if you continue down this path."

Sherlock said nothing. For the first time he was torn. Apart of his hoping that was true, the other part sad over the fact he would probably never see John again. 

"So what's his name?"

Sherlock looked at his brother with wide eyes "What?"

Mycroft gave a condescending smile "The male you're currently distracted by. His name?"

Sherlock turned his head back to the view "Fuck off, Mycroft."

His brother took one last sip of tea and set it on the tray "Well then, that's my cue to leave." He started to walk away but before he did he turned back to his brother. "Just remember, you have s duty to this country. Don't let yourself fall into a pit of feelings and emotions over someone so replaceable. We care for our people, not just one person."

"I know, caring is not an advantage." Sherlock said almost under his breath.

"Very good." Mycroft's phone then buzzed with a text from Greg telling him to meet him in his room. "Don't forget the car is coming to fetch you tomorrow to take you back to the university." He then walked away.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Mycroft was so hypocritical. He wondered if his brother knew he knew of his little secret relationship with their head of security. He could tell his parents and that relationship would end but even though he wouldn't admit it he actually liked Greg and a moping Mycroft would be horrible to live with.

But in a way his brother was right. It was okay for Mycroft to have a secret relationship because at the end of the day the crown was not falling on his head. Sherlock would eventually have to marry for diplomatic purposes but he knew relationships like that were distant and the only purpose they served were to continue the line. He couldn't afford a distraction like John.

He made a decision. He would tell John it was all a mistake and then get on with his miserable life.

________________________________________________

John was in the theatre again going over Romeo and Juliet. Without Sherlock he felt like he was drowning but what could he do? He had no other choice at the moment.

Just then the door to the theatre closed making John jump. "I'm sorry but the theatre's closed." He called out.

"I believe I'm the exception to that rule." Sherlock said walking up the stage.

"Sherlock." John said as his breath left his body. He cleared his throat, over taken by emotion. "Where have you been?"

Sherlock put his hands behind his back and dropped his head. "Matters of diplomacy that unfortunately I had to see to. But I wanted to speak with you John."

Johns heart clenched. This couldn't be good. "Alright."

Sherlock held his head up high "I wanted to apologise for.....kissing you...the other day. I don't know what came over me but rest assured it won't happen again."

John's heart dropped "So....what? You didn't like it?....Didn't like me?"

Sherlock shook his head "If I'm to be honest, quite the contrary." Sherlock put his hands to his side and started to clench them with nervousness. "I find you interesting and exquisite. I want nothing more then to kiss you again and spend every moment with you but for the better of us, that can't happen."

"Why?" John said sadly.

Sherlock licked his lips. He tried to pull himself together "Because....I'm me....and you're....well....you."

John feelings started to get hurt. "So what just because I'm not Royal you're better then me?" he said angrily.

"No that's not what-"

John pushed Sherlock and started to walk away. "Go to hell Sherlock."

This was not the way he wanted it to go. "No! John I didn't mean it like that!"

John stopped and scowled at him "Oh really? Then how did you mean it?"

Sherlock became nervous again. "I....uh....find you appealing John. But I have a country to run.....and you have your medical licence to obtain. No matter how much I care for you, you will eventually leave me."

Johns anger dropped and he approached Sherlock once again. "What makes you say that?"

Sherlock looked away from John. "I'm...bullheaded, selfish, unkind. You shouldn't be forced to be with someone like me. I'm bound to my throne. As much as I want you by my side.....I can't risk you being pulled into my world. I will not ask it of you John."

John got close to Sherlock. "What if you didn't ask me? What if we say fuck the rules?" He grabbed Sherlocks hand.

Sherlock looked down. "You don't understand John. The press, the court, my family. It will all be too much."

John went up in his toes and hushed Sherlock with a kiss. When he pulled away he looked into his eyes. "Then we won't tell anyone. It will just be our secret."

Sherlock was taken back by the kiss but after John spoke he grabbed his face and kissed him once more. "I can't ask you to hide away like we are committing some sort of crime."

"You're not asking me. I'm telling you. We'll keep it a secret, stay out of the public eye. Whatever it takes to be with you, I'll do it."

Sherlock was over come by emotion and lifted John off the ground so the Omegas legs were wrapped around his waist. The kisses they gave each other were desperate and rough. It was absolutely wonderful. Sherlock pulled back just a little. "You sure about this John?"

John gave a smile. "Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 8

One month. One blissful, stupid, month. To be fair, in hindsight Sherlock was surprised it lasted that long.

________________________________________________

After the kiss it was like something turned on in Sherlock, all these feelings and desires, especially the one about wanting to see John naked in every position. 

They held hands and smiled but never in public. They tried really hard to keep everyone off their trail. It wasn't easy thanks to Greg. The only time they were alone was when Greg buggered off to see Mycroft.

They snogged the hell out of each other on Sherlocks bed.

He was enjoying sucking Johns neck currently. Every little red mark he smirked at. It was proof that John belonged to him and no one else.

"Dick." John said.

"Hm?" Sherlock said putting his eyes on John.

John smiled slightly. "I know what you're doing. This is a sure fire way to get caught."

Sherlock shrugged "Wear a high collar and avoid getting close to anyone else. Which you shouldn't be doing in the first place."

John giggled "Which brings me to my first point, you're a dick."

Sherlock smiled and laid his chin on Johns stomach. "You smell a little more ripe then usual."

John cleared his throat and pushed his way out from under Sherlock. "Um....yeah."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the shift in moods. "Did I say something wrong?"

John collected his shoes and started to put them on. "No."

"Then why are you leaving?"

John stood up with his back to Sherlock. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sherlock gave John a hard look. "Your heat is going to start soon."

Johns cheeks burned at the question. "Yeah."

Sherlock nodded. "So I assume we're going to spend it together."

John whipped his head towards Sherlock. "Excuse me?"

Sherlock stood up and went over to John "Well we have been together for awhile now."

"Two weeks Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded. "Yes I think it suitable to spend it together."

John huffed a laugh and brought his hand up to his face and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sherlock, no. Just no."

Sherlock looked taken back "Why not? You're not a virgin. I'm an Alpha. We're dating. Isn't that the social protocol?"

John looked up at Sherlock. "Look....please don't get hurt by what I'm about to say...." He then took a deep breath "But....well....we haven't been together very long and my...um...heats are very personal and I'm not ready to share that part of me with someone."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Is it me?"

John gave a questioning look "What?"

Sherlock suddenly became rigid. "You had sex with three other people all you knew for no longer then three days. You're obviously not timid when it comes to the physical aspect of a relationship yet we haven't gone past me sucking your neck. So the only difference is me."

John shook his head "It's not what you think-"

"No." Sherlock said becoming stony "This is obviously not what I think it is."

John started becoming angry and grabbed his arm "No! That's not it!"

Sherlock raised his chin.

John put his head down to look at the floor. "You're different. I actually care about you. I want our first time together to mean something. And although I do care about you I'm just not comfortable with sharing that part of my life with....anyone. Please understand."

Sherlock saw the sincerity in John's eyes. "Can I still snog you?"

John laughed "I hope you never stop."

________________________________________________

The school library was one of their perfect hiding places. It was quiet and secluded and they could easily hide behind bookshelves.

John had a history book opened and was trying to concentrate as Sherlock was kissing his neck. "You know I actually have to study." He said playfully pushing him away.

"Mmm....I have better things for you to do." He then turned John around.

John smiled into the kiss and broke apart when they all the sudden heard a gasp.

They both turned towards the sounds to see Molly standing there.

John and Sherlock pulled apart fast. "Molly." John said trying to straighten himself out. 

Molly's eyes were wide "You...him....the...the prince."

John walked up to Molly. "This is....um...." Hey placed his hands on her arms "You have to keep this a secret."

"But-" she tried.

"Please Molly." John begged. "This has to be kept between the two of us. Please."

Molly looked at Sherlock who gave her pleading eyes as well. "Alright."

______________________________________________

They decided to meet in between classes in a vacant hallway. It was torture being apart and with John approaching heat they knew they would be separated for a few days and needed to make the most of it.

Sherlock had John pressed up against the wall with his legs wrapped around his waist. God it felt good.

John reluctantly pulled apart to get some air. "God Sherlock."

"Oh John." Sherlock moaned.

John gasped as Sherlock rubbed against him. "I want you to fuck me."

Sherlock pulled back with wide eyes "You sure?"

John nodded "Yes."

Sherlock took that as full on permission as he started to pull John jumper off. 

Their arms got tangled as the grid to undress each other's as fast as possible. It was clumsy but it felt right.

John was half dressed when it happened.

A flash.

"Your highness!"

"Your highness!"

John and Sherlock looked to see crowds of the press taking pictures of them.

One was bold enough to get close to Johns face. "Who are you love?" He said as he took his pictures.

John tried to shield his eyes from the constant pictures. 

"This way!" Sherlock shouted as he pushed Johns jumper in his arms.

They ran down the hall as fast as they could. They ducked in and out of the campus trying to find a way to get away from them. They ended up in the theatre and Sherlock locked the door behind them.

In anger he kicked the door. "How do they always bloody know?!"

John jumped at the shouting as he pulled back on his jumper. He was quiet as he took it all in.

Sherlock approached John gently. "You alright?"

John was dazed "Yeah I'm....I'm fine."

Sherlock put his head down. "I'm sorry about them."

"They always so forceful?"

"Unfortunately."

John phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

Molly was on the phone crying "I'm so sorry."

"Molly?"

"I'm sorry." She wept. "I was talking to Jeanine and it just slipped out. I'm sorry John." She then hung up quickly.

John sighed "Well I think I found out who ratted us out."

Sherlock received a text and groaned. "We have bigger problems then that."

Sherlock showed John his phone.

Having fun brother?- MH


	9. Chapter 9

In all his life John had never experienced the world move so quickly. Even getting shot and transported to medical aide seemed like slow motion compared to the media flooding in and Sherlocks guards coming and hauling then away into a private car.

He looked over at Sherlock who was staring out the window, lips pursed in anger as he held his hand firmly. There where two security guards dressed in black suits facing them and didn't even seem to blink they were staring so intently at the two. John didn't want to breathe much less ask where they were going.

He briefly thought about letting his parents know what was happening but knowing his mothers love for celebrity gossip, she probably already knew. Besides they confiscated his phone for security purposes no matter how much Sherlock assured them he was no threat.

The car soon was at the gates of Buckingham Palace. Even the car seemed claustrophobic due to all the people who were practically smashed against the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of the crowned prince and the new piece of tail he had.

The gates were closed behind them and the car pulled up. Johns door was open and to protect his privacy an umbrella was opened to the side of him to hide him from the pictures that were being taken. Sherlock was quickly escorted in with John about 12 guards behind him.

The doors opened to the palace and John marvelled in its splendour. He of course had been here before on school trips and such but for some reason it felt even more amazing then it used to. 

He was quickly taken out of his thoughts as guards started to pay him down. They were going through his pockets and even one grabbed his behind in the process.

"Excuse me!" John said smacking the hands away.

"We have to do a persons check. We don't know you and we have to know that you won't pose a threat to the Royal Family." A guard said turning his nose up at John. Obviously they wanted to make him feel as unwelcome as possible.

Sherlock growled and pulled the guards off of him. "He poses no threat! We are in a committed relationship! This is all so fucking ridiculous!"

"Language boy!"

John turned towards the booming voice that had just yelled and stood wide eyed as the King himself walked in. Everyone immediately bowed to his majesty and John not wanting to be rude started to as well before Sherlock pushed him back up.

Sherlock glared as his parents stood in front of them with Mycroft on their heels looking quite pleased that his younger brother was once again in trouble. "Father, all this is completely unnecessary."

Siger crossed his arms and glared back at his son. "No, what's unnecessary is this little relationship you have going on here. How could you?"

Sherlock held his head up high "Is it not my life? Can I not decide for myself who I fancy and choose to spend time with?"

Violet touched her sons arm with tears in her eyes "Son you could have told us. You didn't need to hide this."

Siger turned towards his wife "He shouldn't even be in a relationship in the first place! You are meant to be building your reputation as Future King! Not flouncing around with some whore Omega."

John became angry at those words "I'm right here and you better watch what you say about me." He says as he clenched his fists.

Siger gave a wicked smile to John and stood in front of him. "John Watson." He then snapped his fingers and an assistant placed a file in his hand. "Recently back from training in Iraq, studying to become a doctor. Parents are Bruce and Valerie Watson and you have one sibling. Your father works as a mechanic and your mother is a homebody. On the lower end of the middle class but not struggling much either." He then closed the file and handed it back to his assistant. "I dare say, you have quite a bit to gain from this relationship don't you."

Johns cheeks began to burn "I don't like what your implying."

Mycroft came to stand next to his Father. "Now no need to get angry John. It's just interesting that a lower class Omega, who's a full time student, and has a full time job would be suddenly found in the arms of a prince."

Sherlock stood in front of John as to shield him from from his family "I was the one to instigate this relationship. John is a willing participant and I will not have it said that's he's a common gold digger."

John reached his hand forward to grab Sherlocks as a thank you.

Siger stepped back a bit. "You are playing a dangerous game boy."

"I'm not a child Father. I choose to be in a relationship with John and nothing that you say or do will change that."

Siger relented and turned around he took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He then turned back to the couple. "Take the Omega home. This is a family issue and I will not have someone who is not family be here."

The guards then grabbed John as he struggled to keep ahold of Sherlock. "Let me go!"

Sherlock tried to reach for John as well and nearly fought tooth and nail to get them to let him go. "Release him! I command you! Do as I say!"

The orders fell on deaf ears and soon even the tight grip that they had of each other's hands wasn't strong enough. John was quickly pushed into the car and was quickly driven out of Sherlock sight.

Flames burned behind his eyes as he turned to his family. "You have no right to keep us apart!"

Siger stood tall. "I have every right to keep my family and country safe. Until I can be fully aware of his intentions you are not to see him. Understood?"

Sherlock stood almost nose to nose in front of his Father. "I will find a way."

Siger glared back. "And you will fail."

_________________________________________________

True to his word he kept Sherlock almost locked in his room the next three days. Guards were at every door and they even removed his phone, laptop, and any other sort of communication he could possibly use.

One he knew the guards schedules though he devised a plan to sneak out dressed in disguise. He dresses as a butler and was able to get a hold of some make up to make himself look older and put a hat over his head. He quickly snuck out the back gate then hailed a cab to take him to Johns house.

The drive seemed like forever and then finally the cab pulled up to a quaint looking house with a small garden out front. He was glad he didn't delete Johns address from his mind palace as he paid the cabbie for the ride.

Sherlock quickly wiped his face and lost the hat and began to walk up to the door. He was about to knock then the door opened with a smack and there stood a very angry portly man.

Sherlock was taken back by the anger and power this man presented. He cleared his throat "Hello, I'm here to see John. I'm-"

"I know who you are." The man said with a snarl and slammed the door behind him so they were both outside.

Sherlock was beginning to feel a little fearful but composed himself as much as possible. "You must be Johns father, Bruce." He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Bruce quickly smacked the hand away. "Get off my property."

Sherlock looked down "I know you just be very angry with me, but know I respect your son. We kept our relationship secret to avoid the press. I did it to protect him. If I could please just have a few moments with John."

Bruce crossed his arms. "Isn't that just fucking convenient. You, an Alpha just happened to magically appear on more door step as my son is going through his heat. Like hell I'm letting you in there."

Sherlocks eyes went wide. He had no idea Johns heat had started and from that standpoint it did look very bad that he was standing here. "Honesty Mr. Watson I had no idea."

Bruce clenched his jaw. "Yeah right. Look laddie. I don't care who you are but you are not to come with in a hundred kilometre radius of my son. I made a promise on the day he was born and we found out that he was an Omega that I would not let anything hold him back from doing what he wants. I have kept that promise and I never plan to break it. I don't care that you're the prince. You could be the bloody pope and I still wouldn't let you in there. Stay away from my son. I want him to do great things and no horny Alpha is going to keep him from that!"

Sherlock was on the verge of shaking "Please sir, I have no intentions of holding John back. I care deeply for your son."

Bruce pushed Sherlock until he was out in the street. "Go away! Jailed be damn, you come on this property again I will kill you. I will make any sacrifice I have to, to protect my son." Bruce turned around and headed for the door slamming it behind him as he went in.

Sherlock hanged his weary head. This was all a complete mess.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock gazed out into the gardens watching the gardeners trim his mothers roses. John would have ended his heat a week ago but without any way to communicate with him he had no idea how John was fairing. If he was even thinking about him.

Sherlock curled his fist in anger. This was completely unfair! He deserved to be happy! He was going to be King and no one could tell him what to do. 

Determined to give his parents hell he rushed out of his room and went straight to his fathers office where he knew they were having a meeting at the moment. 

He opened the study doors with a hard smack. He was ready to really lay into his parents before he stopped short.

His father was slumped in his chair while his mother held his hand as a doctor drew blood. Mycroft stood back trying to keep his demeanour calm but if you looked close enough you could see he was worried.

Everyone looked up when Sherlock stepped in the room. "What's.....what's going on?" For the first time his mind couldn't focus.

The doctor looked to Siger as he pulled the needle out of his arm and stood up. Everyone in the room held their breath as the doctor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I can try to make you as comfortable as possible."

Siger nodded a solemn nod "Thank you."

The doctor gathered his things and made his way out of the room. When he finally left Sherlock stepped a little closer to his family. "What did he mean."

Siger looked at his son for the first time with sad eyes. It almost took his breath away, his Father was always strong. "I'm dying Sherlock."

Sherlock slightly tensed. "Dying?" He felt stupid repeating the information he just received and if he were anyone else he would have berated them for being so stupid.

Siger nodded. "I have leukaemia. The doctors have done all they could. They're giving me six more months at best."

Sherlock looked to his Mother who held her head down as she wiped away silent tears and then to Mycroft who had his head turned the opposite way to avoid loosing control of his emotions. He then became somewhat angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Siger sighed. "It wasn't the time or the place for you to know. It's why I was pushing you to get your act together. I thought I had a little more time to condition you but it seems I have come to a wall." Siger took a deep breath and stood up. "You are to be crowned King in the next two months. I will make the official announcement next week."

Sherlock felt like he was being punched in the gut. "But what about University....John?"

Siger held his sons shoulders very gently "You'll have to cancel our University deal. I need you here to teach you all that you will face. As for your Omega.... I'll leave that decision in your hands."

__________________________________________________

John paced the stage like he did everyday for the past week. It seemed stupid. Sherlock hadn't talked to his at all and it was probably his Da's fault. Although he was grateful that he kept guard over him during his heat he made sure he knew it was not okay to threaten his boyfriend like that.

John sighed. This was getting pointless. Sherlock surely had better things to do then spend time with some low class Omega. John went to go grab his bag and leave when he heard the theatre doors open.

Sherlock practically sprinted into the stage.

"Sherlock." John said desperately and ran into his arms. They both met their lips in a passionate kiss then John pulled away breathless. "I thought you forgot about me."

Sherlock gave a small smile. "I could never forget about you."

John blushed "So are you back here for good?" He asked hopefully.

Sherlocks expression turned sad. He gently clasped Johns hands and brought then to his chest. "I can no longer attended here."

John became instantly sad to. He tried to gulp down the lump in his throat. "Why?"

Sherlock looked up. "My Father is....dying. I am to be crowned King in two months. I have my duties I must attended in perpetration for that time. My Father will make the announcement next week."

John pulled his hands away from Sherlock. Sherlock was leaving him. He honestly knew it would eventually happen but to have it happen so soon....that's what hurt the most. "So I guess that's it then....for us I mean..."

Sherlock looked confused "What?"

John turned away to hide the tears in his eyes. "Well I'm not Royal material and you'll be busy with your duties and running this country. I guess I'll just see you in a parade sometime yeah?"

Sherlock went over and cupped Johns face. "That is not at all what I want." He wiped the tears that spilt down Johns cheeks with his thumbs. "If you'll have me, when my Father announces my coronation I'd like him to also announce that I'm officially courting the best Omega in all of England."

John was shocked at his words. "What....are.....really?"

Sherlock nodded and smiled "I want you by my side through all this."

John felt his heart swell and couldn't help but to smile like an idiot. "Well then, I think you'll have to ask my Da for permission."

They both laughed and Sherlock said. "Consider it done."


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock felt bile coming up his throat. He had never done anything like this before, so pedestrian, so normal. He looked back to the road where his driver was leaning on his car and Greg was standing next to him who was doing a very bad job at trying not to smile.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Greg said.

Sherlock glared and looked down at the cheesecake in the box he was carrying. He could see that the crust was starting to flake and suddenly what he brought wasn't good enough. He sniffed and stood straighter, he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants for the fifth time, drew a deep breath and knocked.

_____________________________________________

Earlier that day John had woken up to the sound of banging dishes. He rubbed his eyes and went down stairs to see what the devil was going on. When he reached the bottom he saw his mother scrubbing their best China.

"Mum, what are you doing?" John said, his voice rough from sleep.

His mother turned to him with a smile that could light a dark cave "Just making sure everything is perfect for tonight."

John rolled his eyes "Mum, you don't have to go through all this trouble."

"Oh hush up. It's not everyday we have royalty at our house." She flitted about as she pulled out a roast which had been marinating overnight in the fridge. "That reminds me, could you pull out your fathers best shirt? I want to make sure it's nice and pressed."

John went over and pulled the roast out of his Mum's hands. "Mum, please, please, please, be normal tonight. He doesn't even eat much. Just treat this as meeting any other boyfriend. He's already going to be out of his element being here so let's not make it anymore disturbing."

Valerie's eyes went wide. "Out of his element? Of course your right this house isn't clean enough!" She ran from the kitchen and grabbed the vacuum "Here. Vacuum everything and make sure to get under the furniture as well!"

"Mum!" John said exasperated.

Valerie smacked her sons shoulder "Don't you Mum me. Harry will be here soon as well."

Johns eyes went wide "You invited Harry?"

"Of course darling. She is family after all."

John tried to gulp down the lump that was in his throat "Yes but I wanted to introduce him to one bit of my crazy family not the whole thing in one go."

"Hush now. Do as I say and make sure this place is spotless!"

________________________________________________

John was upstairs in his room talking to Sherlock on the phone. He thought it fair to warn him about what he was getting into.

"And your Father? What does he have to say?" Sherlock said.

"He actually hasn't said much. Which is odd for him." John said as he landed on his bed.

He could here Sherlock clear his throat over the phone. "Well I want to make a good impression."

John roles his eyes "Believe me. You could show up here naked and my Mum will still think you're the best thing to ever happen to us."

Sherlock sighed "Well should I bring anything?"

"You bring something?"

"Yes, isn't it customary to offer to bring something to ones significant others parents home?"

John couldn't help but smile "How romantic of you to know that."

"Well, I try to be quite skilled at things."

John laughed "I don't know. Maybe a dessert?"

"Like what?"

John shrugged even though he knew Sherlock couldn't see "My Da likes cheesecake."

"I'll have my chefs make one as we speak."

___________________________________________________

Once Sherlock knocked on the door it was immediately opened by John who greeted him with a smile. "I was waiting for you to do that. I've been watching you through the peephole for the past ten minutes."

Sherlock stood higher trying to give off a presence of superiority "Well I wanted to be sure I was fully prepared."

John smiled and gave him a quick kiss "You'll be fine. I promise." John then took Sherlocks hands and they both went inside.

Sherlock was overcome by the smell of meat and potatoes. The home was very cosy. It reminded him of the summer cottage he used to frequent as a boy with its wicker furniture and its pastel colours. The living room was spacious with a soft couch and pullout chair and a television set in the corner. It was very quaint.

John tugged on his hand which pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sherlock this is my family."

Before him stood the Watsons. All dressed rather nicely but each with their own feelings about the evening displayed on third face.

"This is my Da, Bruce." Josh said.

Sherlock held out his hand to the portly man who had his arms crossed and his face practically made of stone.

"Pleasure sir." Sherlock said with his hand stretched out. Bruce took it and almost cursed Sherlocks fingers in the process.

John moved on "My Mum, Valerie."

To John's humiliation his Mum did a curtsey in front of Sherlock. "How do you do your highness?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow but didn't want to be rude and call out her unwanted display. "Hello ma'am. You can just call me Sherlock."

John braced himself to the next one on the list. "And this is my sister Harriet but we just call her Harry."

"How do you do?" Sherlock said with his hand stretched out.

As Harry took his hand she began to laugh in disbelief "Oh my God. Of course the golden child would bag himself a prince."

Valerie elbowed her daughter in the side. "We are very proud of John and all his accomplishments." She says trying to cover it up.

John hid his head on Sherlocks shoulder trying to get his embarrassment under control. Sherlock who didn't know what to do decided to cut the tension a little bit. "I brought dessert. John told me you like cheesecake sir." He said to Bruce.

Bruce huffed "I recently found out I was allergic to the stuff."

Valerie laughed a fake airy laugh and took the box "He's joking. I bet it's delicious. Did you make it yourself?"

Sherlock looked to John and shook his head "Um...no, actually. One of my chefs made it for us."

Valerie looked completely taken "Oh one of your chefs, how nice. Why don't we all sit down? Dinner is ready!"

Everyone started heading for the dining table but John held Sherlock back for a bit. "I'm sorry."

Sherlock kissed his head "No need to apologise. We'll get through this together." They kissed once again before joining the family.

Valerie had gone all out, a roast and mash were on the table as well as green beans and rolls. Everything looked delicious.

"What would you like to drink Sherlock?" Valerie said.

Sherlock smiled "Just water for me thank you."

Valerie nodded and brought forth a pitcher with Ive water. "Please dig in everyone."

Soon plates were passed and dinner started. Not wanting to be rude Sherlock took rather large portions of everything with the full intent to eat every last bit of it even though it was more then he usually ate in a week. Of course John noticed but didn't saying anything.

"So, Sherlock." Harry started "Why my brother?"

John glared as his sister.

Sherlock gave s confused look "I'm not sure I understand the question."

Harry rolled her eyes "I mean come on. He's not nobility and he's not the most dropped dead gorgeous omega. Why him out of all people?"

Sherlock became angry at he question. Especially when he saw how much it hurt John. "For your information Harriet, your brother is rather fascinating. He's kind and generous and puts up with me in ways others do not. In short he's the best person I've ever known."

John smiled at Sherlock who gave him a wink and smiled back.

"I also have a question Sherlock." Bruce said.

Sherlock swallowed his fear. "Yes sir?"

Bruce leaned forward on the table "I want to know what will become of my boy. Are you planning to stay with him? Is this a one time thing?"

John gave his Da a surprised look "Da..." He said quietly.

"No, son this needs to be asked. What are you intentions with my son?"

Sherlock looked to John but straightened himself up "I have nothing but the best intentions for your son." He put his hand over his heart which was a very old fashion of a sign of respect to the Alpha of the household. "Your son means the world to me. However far this relationship will go will be completely up to John. Whatever capacity he'll have me I will gladly take." He then turned to John. "I want him to do everything he wants. Become a doctor for the army, travel, anything he wants I want to be the one cheering him on. I'm lucky enough to be the one he deems worthy to be in his presence and that is more then I could ever hope for."

John was smiling so hard his face began to hurt, he wanted to badly to snog Sherlock senseless but has no desire to embarrass himself in front of his family so he settled with laying a kiss on his arm.

Valerie wiped her eyes with her napkin "That was one of the most sweetest things I've ever heard."

__________________________________________________

After dinner was eaten and the plates cleared John escorted Sherlock out to his car where his driver and Greg stood. To give the couple some privacy they turned so they weren't staring directly at them.

John held Sherlock around the waist as Sherlocks arms encompassed him. "Won't we ever be alone?"

Sherlock smiled "Privacy unfortunately is one luxury the royal family cannot afford."

John stood on his toes and kissed his lips "I hope that's not true. Whatever will we do when I want to take you in a primal way?"

Sherlock smiled "If I have to stop heaven itself I will be sure that we will have some time alone then."

John leaned his head on his broad chest. "Thank you for everything tonight. I'm sorry about....them."

Sherlock took a deep breath "It's no trouble. Better then the first time you met my family anyways. At least no one tried to pat me down and search for weapons."

John couldn't help but laugh. "That's very true."

Sherlock leaned his head up "Next week is the announcement."

John sighed. It was something he had been dreading. "I know."

Sherlock held on to John a little tighter "I know it's difficult but it's something we must do."

John nodded "I know, but I'm not one for public humiliation."

"No one is going to humiliate you John. Do you trust me?"

John looked deep into those blue/green/grey eyes. "More then anyone in this world."

Sherlock kissed the top of his head "You'll be fine John. I'll tell you everything there is to know about it. I will make sure you're prepared for the banquet that will happen afterwards."

"Your highness?" Greg called. "Sorry to make you hurry but you do have a meeting in the morning."

Sherlock sighed in frustration "I have to go."

John nodded "I know."

They shared one final kiss.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow John." Sherlock said as he got into his car.

John watched as the drove away until the car was no longer in sight. "Until tomorrow Sherlock."


	12. Chapter 12

John was trying to stay still while the tailor pinned the bottom of his pants to take them up. The announcement was in three days and each day gave him more anxiety. Tonight he was to have dinner with the royal family and it was making him nervous.

"Stay still!" The tailor yelled for the fifth time.

John was taken out of his thoughts and looked down at the man who was clearly annoyed with him. "I'm sorry. Just not used to this sort of thing."

The tailor huffed. "Obviously."

John ignored the biting comment. More recently he was starting to realise just how out of his depth he was. Sherlock was trying to be supportive as possible but because the man grew up in this world he didn't understand why John was so uncomfortable. 

All he would say was 'it's just an announcement'. Obviously speaking to all of England about their relationship was no big deal but to John it was like opening himself up to ridicule.

Speak of the devil, Sherlock walked into the chamber where the fitting was taken place. "Very lovely." He said in approving voice. He walked up behind John and looked at them both the the mirror. He adjusted the shoulders of the jacket he was wearing and nodded in approval. "I told you navy was a good colour on you."

John blushed "Well you know what's best."

"Finished." The tailor announced clearly relieved to be done with his task. "Go and take the clothes off and I'll have them ready by the morning of the announcement."

Sherlock bowed slightly "Thank you. You are truly a master of your craft."

The tailor puffed up a little but and the compliment as John walked off to change. When he came back Sherlock was standing with his back to him and arms clasped behind his back. He looked every bit as regal as he ought to all the sudden and John couldn't help but gasp.

Sherlock turned toward him "What?" He asked slightly panicked.

John gave a smile and walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist then raised himself up a bit to capture his lips. "Nothing. Just marvelling at you."

Sherlock smiled "Shouldn't it be I marvelling at you?"

John's face blushed "We can switch ever once in awhile." Avoiding further embarrassing discussion he began kissing him again.

Sherlock went hungrily after John's lips and was soon carding his hand through his hair. 

"Oh please stop trying to eat each other's faces."

Both the boys pulled away and turned towards the voice. 

"Mycroft, just because you're lonely and suffering doesn't mean you can ridicule John and I for showing affection." Sherlock said defensively.

Mycroft raised his brow at his brothers comment. "Due try to keep yourselves in check. You are supposed to be setting an example."

Sherlock rolled his eyes while John nudged him a bit. "We'll behave Mycroft." John said.

Mycroft approved John. "Well I'm sure the manners you were raised with will do." 

John wanted to backlash the comment but kept it to himself. Wouldn't be good to get on the royal families bad side.

"Dinner is at 19:00 hours boys. Don't be late."

____________________________________________________

Dinner was beyond uncomfortable.

No one talked. Whether it was from the awkwardness of a "commoner" being at the table or the silence bring the norm John just pushed the food around his plate even though it was quite delicious.

Sherlock seemed unfazed by the silence and the passive aggressive states of his family. John didn't know what he expected from the royal family but this was definitely different from the loud, boisterous Watson clan.

John sighed when the main course was taken away. The pressing awkwardness of this night was almost over. 

As dessert was placed before him King Siger finally decided to speak. "So John, how is university going?"

John straightened his back "Very well your majesty. I am in the top of my classes."

"I'm sure that's modestly due in part to my son." Violet said hotly drinking her wine.

"Mother." Sherlock said in John's defence "John is actually quite gifted. He's very intelligent."

"Well he obviously must be intelligent to be where he is and come from the background he does." Mycroft said.

John raised his eyebrow "What's that suppose to mean?"

Siger spoke up "Nothing John. It's just very rare to see someone from your background come to be very accomplished, especially when you are an Omega."

John dug his fist into his trousers so realise do of his anger. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn your majesty but we are no longer living in the dark ages. Omegas can strive to do whatever they want."

Siger patted John's arm like he was trying to sooth a child "But just because they can doesn't mean they should. While yes, Omegas have made great strides and I am proud to say that England is the forerunner of Omega rights, at what costs must our children suffer while Omegas frill about searching for some dream?"

John wanted to scream. This was not the time or the place to have an outs with the King. John smashed his anger down and gave a half smile "Well, I suppose everyone is entitled to their opinion."

Siger nodded "It's true, but when you are the King you tend to see the facts and ramifications of the way Omegas handle things. When Sherlock is King I'm confident he will carry on my opinions of the subject matter."

John looked at Sherlock who was staring ahead but not saying anything. John felt completely alone in this fight. "Well thank you for a lovely evening but I should be heading home soon. Don't want my patents to worry."

Everyone stood up when John did. "I'll walk you out John."

"We'll see in you a few days John." Siger said.

John smiled tightly "I'm looking forward to it you highness."

John and Sherlock walked out together in silence. They got to the car and Sherlock held the door open for John. He could feel the tension radiating off the Omega but decided it was better to remain quiet. When John got in the car Sherlock bent down. "I'll speak to you later John."

John stared forward and nodded his head.

"I love you." Sherlock said hoping to get a reaction.

John just nodded again.

Sherlock felt a stab of pain go through his heart but leaned forward and turned John's face to him and gave him a kiss, sad that it wasn't returned. "I'll see you later." He said softly then shut the door and watched the car take John home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. The holidays are crazy. Hopefully you like this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

John looked at his alarm clock and just laid in bed minutes after the alarm went off. He was still bothered by the royal family's lack of sensitivity towards Omega issues and it didn't help that Sherlock didn't come to his defence.

He just wanted to skip the announcement. He knew he was being childish but it was just so tempting to not face them again.

A small knock was on his door and his Mum poked her head in "John dear. The car is outside ready to take you to the palace. Aren't you up yet?"

John took a deep breath and sat up on his bed. "Sorry Mum. I overslept. I'm up now."

Valerie walked in "Are you not feeling well?" She said worriedly and placed her hand on his forehead. 

John pushed her hand away in slight annoyance. "No. I'm just...." John got quiet for a bit. He wanted to talk to somebody which he always went to his Da but for some reason he didn't feel like he would be the best person to talk to about his relationship. As much as it pained him his Mum would have to do. "Did you and Da ever disagree on something? I don't mean a small something like what to make for dinner but a big something, possibly a life changing something?"

Valerie pursed her lips and thought "I don't really recall."

John bowed his head down in misery. "Never mind it's stupid anyways."

Valerie sat next to her sons hip. "Your Da and I did disagree on where to raise you kids. He wanted the country side of his hometown in Scotland and I wanted to stay in England but that argument didn't last long. His parents had died and as much as he loved his home he couldn't bear the thought of going back and seeing the possible memories at every turn when this was a time he was supposed to be raising a family and making happy memories. I know he still slightly regrets not going back but he would never regret the life we provided you because of it."

John listened. The story was nice but it wasn't the same thing. A slight disagreement that wasn't based on political beliefs. He sighs "Thanks Mum." He says to make her feel better.

She smiles a big smile and kisses her sons cheek "Well hurry up. Don't want to be late!!"

_________________________________________________

The car trip to the palace seemed to take forever. He was told there would be a private room to get ready in for the announcement. 

When he entered the room it was completely furnished in light cream colours with very delicate roses painted on the walls and a crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling. The bed was huge with a delicate silk canopy hanging from the top. The room was almost as long as the bottom floor of his house.

He was greeted by a group of people all in black. "Welcome John." A woman with black hair in a tight bun and a small frame said being the first to smile and shake his hand. "My name is Meredith. I'm the royal families personal stylist. I'm assigned to the well being of any omega in the family or personally connected to the family. This is my team and we're going to make sure you look your best today." Her smile was warm and reassuring.

John raised his eyebrows "Thanks but I think I can dress myself. I've been doing it for years now."

Meredith's smile fell a bit. "I'm sure you have and I'm not questioning that but I must do what his Royal majesty requests."

"The King?" Asked John.

Meredith shook her head. "No. Crowned prince Sherlock."

John suddenly became angry. Did Sherlock think him not good enough to be seen in public now? He had half a mind to just say 'fuck it all' and leave. 

Meredith could see the look of hurt and anger that came across John's face and stepped up to grab his hand. "Look." She said gently. "It's not because you need work, there's just a certain image that must be maintained and it's not because you're not perfect and we're not going to change you. We're just going to spruce you up a bit. You'll feel good as new!"

John looked at the team and thought. "Well." He said annoyed. "Let's get this over with."

_________________________________________________

He was treated to a manicure and a facial and a massage to relax him. Fine oils and perfumes were sprayed on him and lotions that made his skin feel like silk were put on him. His eyebrows were plucked to clean them up a bit and his teeth whitened. 

The process, while relaxing even the painful bits, turned out to be exhausting. There was so much to be done it seemed and no one acted like it was out of the ordinary to do these things. In fact John felt as though he was being judged for never putting this much energy and time into himself before.

The suit was finally presented to him. It was a very fine looking and Sherlock was right it did bring out his eyes and the navy was perfect against his slightly tan skin. The suit hugged him in all the right places. He almost didn't recognise himself he looked so good.

Meredith smiled as she saw John turn this way and that. "He's going to love it. You look absolutely brilliant."

John blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

Greg then entered the room but not without knocking first. "John it's almost time."

John turned and nodded. He marched to the door and went through. He was then escorted through the place to the gardens outside. He was out in a private room but through the window he could see the press and some others who were personally invited to the announcement. From what he heard people had their speculations on what was taking place but no one knew for sure what the King was going to say.

As John was looking out and coughing how many cameras there were he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I've always hated these sort of things."

John turned around and was met with Sherlocks gaze. His wild, curly hair was slicked back and he looked so majestic in his uniform. It was black with gold tassels on the shoulders and hold buttons going down the front. He wore a white sash that went across his left shoulder that had a few metals on it and there was a diamond cross on his right shoulder with the Holmes family crest of a knight in gold in the middle.

John's breath was completely taken away which made him remain silent. Sherlock couldn't quite read John's expression but could see the shock in his eyes. He looked down as a slight blush came on his cheeks. "I know this is all rather ridiculous. I told Father that the Royal uniform would be too much but he insisted."

John shook his head. "No, it's perfect."

Sherlock looked up and a small snails came on his lips. "You look wonderful as well. I've never seen you more handsome."

It was now John's turn to blush. "Thanks." he said softly.

Sherlock grabbed John's hand. "Look about last night-"

"Are you ready for this boys?" Siger said.

Sherlock and John both stood at attention next to each other. "Of course we are Father." Sherlock said.

Siger nodded. "Right. Into battle."

___________________________________________________

The royal family all stood behind Siger as he was at the podium in front of the press. Sherlock and John in his right and Violet and Mycroft on his left. Security was all over the place as well as parliament was seated behind the King in the stage.

Siger began. "I know all of you are wondering why I have brought you here today. The next words I will say are with great joy and great sadness. I am ever humble to be at England's service and had treasured every moment governing and working alongside my fellow men to provide you with the nation you deserve. It is with a heavy heart that I now inform you that I will be stepping down from the throne." Whispers were heard all around from the news crews. 

"I have made peace with the fact that my time has come to give you a strong leader that you deserve. Crowned prince Sherlock will be taking the throne come the end of May which will be in two months. Have have no doubt in my kind that he will be a good and just King as all if you deserve. I know turn the attention over to my son, Prince Sherlock." Siger stepped away from the podium and clapped as everyone else did while Sherlock took the stand.

"Thank you Father, everyone for your kind applause and acknowledgement." John was surprised how well spoken and unlike Sherlock he was. "While I accept this task with honour I also accept it with sorrow for my father before me was a King among many. I will follow in his footsteps to provide you with the monarch you deserve and the willingness to dedicate my life to my country just as other have before me. I do this not alone though. Not only with the help of fellow supporters but with someone a little closer to my heart." Sherlock turned his head "I'm officially announcing as well that I have begun courting one John Watson and I hope with his guidance that we can continue to reform our country."

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Through his eyes I've learned that nothing is easy and hard work is needed in every aspect of life. He had taught me to look at the bigger picture of things and see where things need to be changed. With his help I plan to continue with the reforming of our laws to pioneer the rights for Omegas everywhere. I will dedicate my life with making sure everyone as equal right whether they be Alpha, Omega, or Beta. We are all apart of one great nation and we will continue to grow together. I thank you for your support and I hope I will make you proud." Sherlock turned to John and looked him in the eye "I also hope you can forgive me, and love me through all my faults when I stumble." 

John caught his breath as his eyes began to fog but kept himself together by telling himself this was not the time to become emotional.

Sherlock turned back to the press. "I pledge to give my life to my crown and to all the good citizens of our great nation."

______________________________________________________

John couldn't get Sherlock back to the room he got ready in fast enough. Once the doors closed he began kidding him hard and started to unbutton the jacket Sherlock was wearing.

"John..." Sherlock said breathless in between kisses.

"Shut up." John whispered.

Clothes began to be removed as they head for the bed. John's legs wrapped around Sherlocks hips as thief shirts where removed. Sherlock started to rut against John while trying to undue his trousers. Once they were finally undone he removed both his trousers and pants in one swoop.

John started to become anxious. "Come on Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled "I'm going as fast as I can." He said a little breathless. 

He started preparing John by sticking his fingers into his tight hole to loosen it a bit. Omegas naturally lubricated unlike betas who had to use some kind of lube.

John began rocking his hips on the fingers that we're currently inside of him but it didn't quite reach the right spot. "I'm ready Sherlock." He begged. "Please just make love to me."

Sherlock kissed his neck. And lined his prick with John's hole and started rocking himself in. "God!" John said "Don't stop....feels so good..." 

Sherlock began sucking and biting John's neck as his thrusts began to quicken. "Oh John...." He moaned.

John held Sherlock close and made small moans as each thrust. It was wonderful, each slap of their hips joining them as one and pleasure coursing through their veins. "I'm going to cum." John said.

Sherlock wrapped his hand around John's pens "Cum love."

The one tug on his prick did it and he tensed up and a sweet orgasm over took him.

Sherlock thruster three more times then suddenly his know pushed through had his semen began to flood into John. The sweet ecstasy of please leaving them both high.

Sherlock looked at John and began to give him lazy kisses. "I love you John." He says quietly.

John smiled "I love you too."

Sherlock looked into his eyes "I'm sorry about yesterday."

John placed his hand against his cheek. "Don't be. We have each other. Right now it's all that matters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the chapter up! Sorry it took so long. I was having but of a writers block but I'm hoping to be back in schedule. I haven't forgetten about this fic and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
